GIJoe: Live Fast & Die Hard
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Outmanned & outgunned, G.I.Joe relie on an unlikely ally: Destro, to defend the United Nations building from a Cobra attack. But whose side is Destro really on? COMPLETE.


Live Fast & Die Hard - Version II

"Get those civilians out of the line of fire!" Duke hollered. "If we don't stop Cobra here, there'll may be no stopping them!"   
  
Cobra Commander sat in the gunner's pod of a stationary H.I.S.S. II tank, whether he was smiling behind his Battle Armour metal mask was unknown, but he was extremely pleased with how the battle was going. "Yes, bring that building down! COBRAAA!"   
  
Half an hour before the United Nations Building in New York City was bustling with political activity preparing for a peace conference. Then a cry of "COBRAAA!" bellowed out, and all hell broke loose! But it was lucky for the delegates that G.I.Joe was there safeguarding the conference or worse fears may have been realised. But despite a well-fortified defence perimeter around the building, Cobra was still doing a lot of damage.

"Prefect." Cobra Commander laughed. "With the United Nations Building destroyed, Cobra will rule with an iron heel! The UN will falter and then there'll be chaos. And then Cobra will be there to pick up the pieces to form a New World Order!" 

Battle Armoured Troopers with newly designed guidance systems and weapons upgrade blasted away portions of the United Nations Building with pin pointed accuracy, and Alley Vipers, Cobra's Urban Assault Troops, dressed head to toe in bright orange and blue uniforms, surrounded the building and fired both on the building and at G.I.Joe.   
  
"Fast Draw, right flank! Push those Alley Vipers and BATS back!" Duke snapped an order to the heavily armed man beside him. 

"Right." Fast Draw calculated the coordinates and fired a violent assault on the nearest Cobra troops, launching radio guided missiles into their numbers. The impact of the explosion looked like a scene from a Fourth of July celebration. But like single-mined programmable clones, supplementary troops took their place as if their fallen brethren were nothing more than a nuisance and an obstacle to manoeuvre over.   
  
"Man, that's really cold. They don't even care for their dead. Those who care nothing for their dead, deserve no mercy…NO MERCY!" Fast Draw remarked, and fired off another barrage of missile fire at the marching troops. Once again there was destruction, but again reinforcements followed up suit, and ignored the fallen. "There's just too many of them, Duke, and I'm almost out of ammo."

"We can't let these serpents win, Fast Draw, the world, the fate of the United Nations, depends on us defeating Cobra and winning this battle. Fight them hand to hand if you have to, but keep them away from the building."

"Gotcha, but it aint gonna be easy."

"Battles like these are never easy, but it's people like us who believe in what we do who try to maintain pacifism and hope for the future."

"When did you become the ideal philosopher?"

"Always was."

Fast Draw smirked.  
  
"I think it's time we end this little game," Cobra Commander said, and jumped down from the gunner's pod of the Cobra H.I.S.S. II tank. Once he landed, he turned around, and a man dressed totally in black approached him wearing a menacing smile on his face. "Scrap Iron, my loyal and subordinate comrade, is our little toy ready?"

"Just say the word, Commander, and all will be Cobra's," Scrap Iron said.

"Then the word is given. Destroy that building and G.I.Joe with it."  
  
"With pleasure, Commander." 

And Scrap Iron plunked a device from his belt. It was a control box and in the middle was a little red button, and he pushed it. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake as if an earthquake at chosen that moment to strike the area. But it wasn't an earthquake; instead it gave raise to the birth of a new Cobra weapon. Raising like a bullet, a smooth metal cylinder called the Sonic Pulse Generator ejected at a height of ten meters into the air, and once it reached its maximum height, a diamond studded sonic dish unravelled from the top and aimed itself directly at the United Nations Building. Then a sonic pulse so strong shot from the dish that it started a chain reaction and rocked the foundation of the building violently like an earthquake striking at the buildings core, and the building began to crumble and break apart under the enormous strain. People ran for their lives as the building was coming down.

"The United Nations Building will be destroyed and Cobra shall become the new rulers of the world. No one will be able to stop us with the Sonic Pulse Generator. Not even G.I.Joe." And Cobra Commander laughed as his plan was coming to fruition.

And it looked like that was becoming a reality. But then something started to happen, and without warning, each and every one of the Battle Android Troopers began to malfunction, shake with electronic confusion, and then exploded where they stood. Cobra Commander watched in horror as an unseen force was obliterating half his troops.

He growled angrily, and turned to Scrap Iron. "You idiot! I thought you fixed that problem with the sonic pulse affecting the BATS?"

"I thought I did. But I warned you this might happen." Scarp Iron said.

"No matter. As I said before, the BATS are nothing more than high-tech designer dollies, they can be spared for my glorious conquest upon the UN; they're a dime a dozen. I still have enough troops to wipe out G.I.Joe. Advance, Cobra! Set this city a blaze with the sound of WAR! Destroy everything. Burn this city to the ground." He yelled loudly. He then looked back at the sonic pulse generator. "Once I do away with the United Nations Building, I will then begin to consulate my forces in crushing all military and civilian and financial installations who dare to defy Cobra in this new world order. And once they are crushed G.I.Joe will be no more. The United States Military will be out of resources and have no other choice but to surrender to Cobra." He laughed heartedly, and advanced upon the United Nations Building with the H.I.S.S. II as his shield.

Duke fired off his weapon until the power pack became drained and bone dry. Then he began to fight hand-to-hand as if his life depended on it, which in fact it did. Others followed in suit as their weapons were drained with constant use as thousands upon thousands of Cobra troops continued to advance upon them. With very few resources open to him Duke, with orders from General Hawk, ordered a fallback. It wasn't a retreat per se, but rather a regrouping and a consolidation of their forces.

"I can't believe this, Cobra has never been so strong before," he said, falling back with others.

"This may be one battle G.I.Joe doesn't win," General Hawk remarked.

All of a sudden as G.I.Joe fell back Destro came swooping down in his Despoiler and dropped missiles upon advancing Cobra troops. And then out from the rooftops of other buildings came an army of flying soldiers, Annihilators and TARGETS, and they fired upon other troops. Explosions erupted on the ground as legions of Cobra troops were slaughtered horribly without mercy by an enemy from above.

Duke and General Hawk were astounded by Destro's appearance. Destro landed his Despoiler near their position. "Destro, you've come to assist us?" Hawk inquired.

"Only temporarily may you," Destro said, "I still want the world for my own, but I refuse to live under the tyranny of Cobra." Since Destro separated himself from Cobra his ambitions and vision towards humanity and how they should live had changed. He had often aided G.I.Joe in their battles against Cobra, but only up to a certain point. His philosophy was once Cobra was out of the way; he and his Iron Grenadiers would be the only power strong enough to rule the world. G.I.Joe knew this and had tangled with Destro and his Iron Grenadiers at times when they were the sole entanglement of a started battle, but more often than naught the two forces had become allies against Cobra. And this time, it looked like G.I.Joe needed his help once again.

"Any port in a storm, I guess," Duke said.

"Yes, well put. What is your situation?" Destro asked.

"We're almost out of ammo, and we have twenty percent causalities, none fatal thank God," Duke said. "All civilians have been evacuated from the United Nations Building, but as you can see the building may not last much longer." 

"What is that vibration I feel?"

"Cobra is using some sort of sonic pulse device to shake the foundation of the building to bring it down," Hawk said, pointing at the large metal cylinder. "We have to knock that thing down and save what's left of the building. I have a plan. If you can fly close enough to destroy that thing, Destro, we'll give you all the cover we can muster."

"Consider it done," Destro said. "But this will relinquish that favour owed to you for saving the Baroness from Cobra Island." He smiled, and hopped into his Despoiler. Flying off into the air, into the heart of battle, Destro flew close to the sonic pulse generator, but as he was continuously being fired on, he couldn't get a clean shot on the sonic pulse generator and had to fly off so not to get shot down or worse killed.

Cobra Commander hissed angrily like a snake as he saw Destro flying above in his Despoiler. Climbing back into the gunner's pod of the H.I.S.S. II tank, he turned the cannons, and then started to fire at him. But unfortunately Destro was just too fast in his Despoiler that every blast from the cannons missed. Seeing a group of Alley Vipers taking refuge behind the tank, he ordered them to fire at Destro's Despoiler. But a second later Cobra Commander saw what they were hiding from as legion after legion of Iron Grenadiers came from inside the city and were just slaughtering his men. "Cowards! Stand up and fight for your honour. Destroy my enemies. Annihilate them!"

Suddenly he heard a sound from behind him and saw that Destro was heading straight for him; he jumped out of the gunners pod and landed on the ground just as Destro fired upon the H.I.S.S. tank. The impact of a missile completely destroyed the tank. Cobra Commander got up from his protective crouch and fired at Destro with his gun. A laser blast struck one of the wings of the Despoiler, but did no significant damage. Stepping over a dead Alley Viper, Cobra Commander ran for cover as a regiment of Iron Grenadiers fired him upon. Scrap Iron followed in suit.

"What's happening to my victory? I was winning. Blast Destro. He will rue the day he ever made an enemy out of me. I'll have my payback for this day!"

Destro's Despoiler freed of enemy fire, as G.I.Joe and his Iron Grenadiers halted Cobra's advancing troops, made one last attempt at the sonic pulse generator. He knew this was the last attempt he could make, because he was almost out of fuel. So circling around Cobra's menacing device he fired his remaining missile and destroyed the Sonic Pulse Generator. Then fired laser pot shots at the generator's base to bring it down.

Cobra Commander screamed horrified at what he was seeing as he witnessed his hopes for victory come crushing down and explode into a heap of melted rubble. 

Destro then swooped down like an eagle upon Cobra Commander's position and landed. Destro then jumped out of the cockpit and faced Cobra Commander. "You and I are of the same gene pool, Cobra Commander, but I will not be dictated by your tyranny. We both want the same thing, and that is world domination, but I will not share that throne with an aberrant serpent like you. Face me. At last we finish this." Destro said.

"This is unlike you, Destro, when did you become so engaging?" Cobra Commander voiced. "But no matter, today we end our long-standing conflict. Since I have been gone I've learned a few new tricks. Fred may have kept Cobra together, but I am the one true Cobra Commander, and will guide the world into a new age. I normally never demean myself getting involving in such personal battles, but this time I think I'll make an exception. And besides, it's time to wreak my revenge on you for your betrayal!"

Cobra Commander holstered his laser and ran at Destro in a wild rage. Destro remained still as Cobra Commander came closer, and at the last second grabbed the enraged man and tossed Cobra Commander over the Despoiler with great strength. Cobra Commander got back up and slammed his fists into the wing of the vehicle making a huge dent. His Battle Armour suit gave him the strength of five men and he could inflict considerable damage if provoked.

Cobra Commander stepped around the Despoiler and came at Destro again, and once again Destro caught him and tossed him aside to the ground. Cobra Commander rolled along the ground. Filled with rage, Cobra Commander ran back at Destro and this time slammed straight into the muscular man. But when he looked up at Destro's silver masked face, the man was smiling as if the impact was nothing.

"You can't be that strong, no man is," Cobra Commander said stunned.

Destro grabbed Cobra Commander's wrists and twisted them outwards, turning his arms as well, and Cobra Commander cried out in pain as the strain forced him to his knees.

"Now bow to me, Cobra Commander, show me your true colours," Destro said.

"I…I bow to no one," and Cobra Commander suddenly catapulted up and head-butted Destro in the chin, Destro staggered backwards and felt the impact area. Cobra Commander felt his wrists. "You see, Destro, I can fight dirty too. I'm not the coward you once took me for. I've grown stronger with my newfound abilities and this suit gives me the power to crush my enemies with a single bow. Fred may have designed it, but I've improved on it. And now, Destro, feel my wraith!"

And with a press of a button two small cannons ejected themselves from hidden compartments inside his wrist armour and a blast shield came down over the glass portion of his helmet and he fired at Destro with pinpoint accuracy using a targeting scanner through the blast shield. Destro ran like a duck in a shooting gallery and took refuge behind the Despoiler.

"Come, come, Destro, why are you afraid to face me? Are you that afraid to die for your beliefs?"

"A smart soldier knows when the odds are against him and takes refuge."

"Too true, but you challenged me, remember? Come out, and face your destiny, Destro." And Cobra Commander fired blasts of plasmatic energy from his cannons at the Despoiler. Suddenly Destro sensed the Despoiler was about to explode and he jumped away in the nick of time as it did. "No where to hide now, old friend," Cobra Commander said.

All of a sudden a shadow of a sorts came to Destro's rescue and using a very sharp instrument precisely removed, or sliced off, Cobra Commander's arm cannons, keeping his arms intact. Cobra Commander looked where the cannons should have been and then looked down to the ground where they were. Removing the blast shield he saw Storm Shadow standing in front of Destro with his sword raised in defence.

"You irritating ninja! How dare you interfere with our match!"

"The terms of the match were unfair, I have evened the odds," Storm Shadow said. He was now a member of G.I.Joe and the leader of Ninja Force, but he was also a man who enjoyed a good match. "Play fair, or I shall have to interfere again."

"You can't threat me, Storm Shadow, you traitorous goat!"

Destro sensed Storm Shadow was about to strike, but held him back. "No, Storm Shadow, he wants you to fight him; let me handle this. Cobra Commander and I have been at each other's throats since the beginning and it's time we finish this."

"Are you sure? I could end this right now." Storm Shadow expressed.

"Yes, listen to Destro," Cobra Commander said. "Besides you're nothing more than a pathetic weakling unable to take revenge upon the man who murdered your uncle. Not a shock that cowards herd together. Your entire clan is nothing more than a bunch of cowards hiding behind cowls of shame and when Cobra has conquered the world I'm going to order your entire clan to be executed for crimes against my new world order."

Storm Shadow gave into his hate and anger and attacked Cobra Commander, but in doing so, he was foolish, as Cobra Commander clapped the ninja's sword in the palms of his hands and kicked Storm Shadow away. Storm Shadow was stunned at that feat of that type of strength and skill, but decided to attack Cobra Commander again. Yet Cobra Commander merely used Storm Shadow's own sword against him and sliced his chest through his ninja uniform. Storm Shadow stepped away from Cobra Commander and felt the blood drip from his wound. "This is a child's toy, but quite effective," Cobra Commander said. "Skills I learned while I was away those many years."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the area where they were and Cobra Commander was forced to regain his balance as the impact blast caught him off guard. Storm Shadow quickly plunked a Shuriken, or throwing star, from his belt and whipped it through the air at Cobra Commander, and with prefect accuracy it made contact between the soft portion where his glove met his arm armour and embedded itself into his wrist.

Cobra Commander screamed in horrible pain, and Storm Shadow reclaimed his sword. And then held it under Cobra Commander's neck. "I could kill you right now, and I should for what you have said, but I am an honourable man, and I will abide by Destro's request to allow your duel to continue. But head my words, Cobra Commander, someday you will taste my blade and learn the true nature of anguish and pain."

"And I look forward to that day we engage in battle." Cobra Commander pulled the Shuriken out from his wrist; hissed in pain. Storm Shadow was surprised by the courage it took to do that, but kept his sword on Cobra Commander's neck. "But when that day comes, your traitorous actions will be judged and I will be the executor."

"It shall be a match I look forward to, Cobra Commander," Storm Shadow said, and removed his sword from under Cobra Commander's neck, and then backed off to allow the match between Cobra Commander and Destro to continue. "No matter what happens now, I will no longer interfere unless forced to; I am merely an observer."

"Your word has always been your bond, Storm Shadow, but I'm afraid I can't trust you. You've interfered with my plans far too many times as leader to that insufferable band of ninjas to have me believe your words have merit. This match is over. But mark my words this isn't over, Destro. You'll pay for your crimes of betrayal."

Cobra Commander backed away from Storm Shadow and Destro, but then an Annihilator landed behind him and thus blocked his escape. The Annihilator probably thought Destro was in trouble and came to help, but instead gave Cobra Commander a means of escape and he grabbed the pilots hand laser and forced him to unbuckle himself from the flight pack. Cobra Commander strapped himself into the flight pack as he watched the others movements. Once he was strapped in, he clutched one of the pilot controls and started up the flight pack, and then pointed the laser at Destro.

"I may have lost the battle, but Cobra shall win the war. But as for our battle, the smart soldier knows when to seek resolution for the future and eliminate his enemies before they become more intrusive. I care nothing for honour, or fair play. I was a soldier to once, but this country betrayed me. And what I've learned in my years is to never give your enemy the chance to strike at you again, destroy them the first chance you get. Good-bye, Destro."

But through the air came a shot, and the laser was shot out of Cobra Commander's hand. Cobra Commander turned and saw Duke had fired. General Hawk was with him, with Scrap Iron under arrest; both were armed to kill. Cobra Commander hissed infuriated, but then took off in the flight pack, and escaped. Duke continued to fire at Cobra Commander, but since the flight pack was too small a target, his shots missed.

"Is everything alright here?" Hawk inquired. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Storm Shadow said. "Cobra Commander escaped, end of story."

"Hum," Hawk wondered. "Cobra troops are surrendering, we almost have the situation under control. Thank you for your help, Destro. What do you intend to do now? You have us out-manned and out-gunned, do you intend to finish the job that Cobra started?"

"Don't give me any foolish ideas, General Hawk," Destro said, smiling. "I merely arrived to aid G.I.Joe, not to invade. If I wanted to attack G.I.Joe, I would have seized the opportunity already, and don't think that idea wasn't stirring. I never follow in the footsteps of cowards, and Cobra is an organization filled with cowards. I and my Iron Grenadiers will retreat in peace if you will allow to do so?"

"Since you helped us defeat Cobra today, I think we could allow it," Hawk said, conferring with Duke. "But we'll be watching you."

"Thank you, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Destro said smiling. "And thank you, my friend, Storm Shadow for coming to my aid, we may have our differences, but our hearts are in the same place."

"I was once like you, James Destro McMullen, but no more. I have cleansed myself of the evil that blackened my heart when I was with Cobra. I am nothing like you."

"Storm Shadow." Duke said.

"No, no…" Destro put a hand up. "Storm Shadow is right. We have taken different paths in life, Thomas, but in the end, we are the same, and some day you'll come to realize that. Please give my greetings to Billy." Destro shook General Hawk's and Duke's hands and climbed into the passenger seat of Darklon's Evader as it pulled up, and drove out of the city with his legions of Iron Grenadiers marching behind him.

"Well, the damage doesn't seem too severe, the United Nations building is still intact, we should be proud of ourselves for a great victory today," General Hawk said. "Storm Shadow are you in need of medical attention?"

"I'll be fine, just a flesh wound," Storm Shadow said, feeling slight pain across his chest.

"In any case you better have Lifeline check you out."

"Sure," he said.

After the area was asset for damages, and as causalities were being seen to, the chairman to the United Nations Peace Conference approached General Hawk and Duke as they were reading a report with the daily stats. He was a short man, balding, with a hanging moustache. And he went right up to them, and in in a little of bit of a insipid mood, he said, "Why did you let Destro escape, he's one of this nations worst enemies…and how long are you going to allow this war on terrorism to continue? We have a lot of frightened people here!" he said frankly, and quite irated.  
  
General Hawk was about to say something, like, "We're trying out best, but to completely abolish Cobra and terrorist organizations like them takes time", but thought whatever he had to say would be irrelevant and subsequently inept to repeat.


End file.
